Hela's Birth
by Buddhahead
Summary: Writing Thorki mpreg again Not even sorry :DD Angst/drama
1. Part 1

Part 1:

"Greetings," Thor said, sitting down on a chair beside Loki's bed. He smiled, but his smile was hollow.

"Hello there," Loki smiled back at him, sitting upright. Suddenly, he felt something pulling the bed covers, and a small boy, about 4 years-old climbed on the bed.

"Mama!" the boy exclaimed eagerly and extended his arms. The dark- haired man pulled the child close and hugged him.

Thor studied his lover. Loki skin was pale, almost the same colour as the sheets he was laying on and there were bags under his eyes. His gaze wandered to Loki's waist, or rather the unmistakable round bulge on it.

The second pregnancy had been particularly difficult, and Loki had been forced into bedrest.

"Fenris," he said after a while, "It's time to go. I and your mother have some things we need to talk about."

The boy had been enthusiastically explaining about something to Loki, but instantly stopped. "Ok," the Fenris said quietly. He knew that momma wasn't well, and that's why he couldn't stay very long.

"Bye," Loki simply said, giving his son a faint smile. He wanted to say so much more, but the words just didn't come out.

The boy climbed off the bed, and walked towards Sif, who Loki only now noticed had been standing a bit further away. Sif also gave Loki a brief smile, before taking Fenris' hand and walking away.

Loki sighed and sank back to the bed, his hair a dark mess covering the pillow. He missed his son terribly, even though they came to visit almost every day.

"How are you? The healer said you've been feeling nauseous."

Loki looked directly at Thor's eyes. They were full of sadness and worry.

"Yes, it's been a bit worse than usual…" he said. "…but I can manage."

He ran his hand over his swollen belly. "She's been quite quiet today. Usually there's a lot of kicking going on."

Suddenly Thor's arms were around him and he was pulled into an embrace. "I'm sorry…" Loki heard him whisper into his ear.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Loki said bluntly, pulling away so he could see Thor's face.

"I know it's not my fault, I'm just sorry for being unable to help you in any way."

"There's one thing you can do."

Thor gave Loki a questioning look.

Loki placed a hand over his stomach.

"If something happens, and you have to choose…"

Thor's eyes widened.

"Please, Loki, don't say it…"

"If you have to choose…" Loki continued decisively, ignoring the thunder God's plea."…between me and the child, please choose her."

"Please don't talk about that, I don't want to think about such decisions…Besides, it won't happen, everything is going to be fine…

"But what if it's not!" Loki snapped back at him. "Like it or not, you have to think about it!"

Suddenly his expression became pained and he closed his eyes.

"Loki?" Thor asked desperation in his voice.

"It's okay," Loki mumbled opening his eyes again. "I just feel a bit sick."

"Should I call the healer?"

"No, they're useless."

Thor sighed and took Loki's hand into his. His wrist was much thinner than Thor remembered.

"You should eat more, you look like a ghost."

Loki yanked his arm from Thor's grip, glaring at him with his emerald eyes.

"I don't see how you can lecture me on such things."

Loki opened his mouth to continue, but suddenly stopped on his tracks.

Instead he started coughing, and bent forward with his hand on his mouth.

Thor stared in shock as the crimson drops of blood covered the sheets.

* * *

_So yeah hi, I'm writing Thorki mpreg again xD and I don't see this obsession ending anytime soon..._

_This fic is going to have 2 parts, I'm writing the other one as we speak so will be up in a couple of days :))_

_NOW KNEEL BEFORE ME AND WRITE A REVIEW, AND I WILL PERHAPS SAVE YOUR LIFE MORTAL._


	2. Part 2

_Wow, thanks for all the faves/alerts/comments, I really didn't epect to get this much of them. Espeacilly since this is only 2 chapters long._

_This part is a bit more monstrous than the first one, so be warned._

* * *

Part 2:

As Loki slumped back to the bed, curling up on his side, he could hear Thor yelling for someone to help.

He felt like someone had stabbed him in the stomach and he groaned, cursing his fate.

As the pain flushed over him, he felt several hands touching him, trying to turn him over to his back.

Thor watched as three healer nurses ran over to examine Loki. He wanted to help somehow, but felt like his feet were made of lead.

He stood at the end of the bed, when suddenly he felt a presence in the room he had not felt before. He turned around and saw a woman standing behind him.

Her skin was white, almost transparent and her body was covered with a purple robe. Before Thor could do anything, the woman clicked her fingers.

In an instant all the three healers fell unconscious to the ground. In fact, everyone in the whole healing chambers seemed to have collapsed; leaving only Thor, Loki and the mysterious guest.

"Who are you?" Thor shouted at her.

"That is no concern of yours, but I am the Seeress, keeper of the dead," she said with a voice that set shivers down the thunder God's spine. "I'm here to fulfill a prophecy," she continued, summoning a dagger to her hand.

Thor backed up to the side of Loki's bed, ready to start a fight if the woman made a move. From the corner of his eye he glanced of the trickster God.

He was lying on his back, his head turned to Thor's direction. Their eyes met but somehow he stared right through him, as if Thor wasn't there at all.

The blonde man wanted nothing more but to comfort his lover, but the situation was too dangerous.

The woman walked towards him, grinning with all her teeth exposed.

"I guess my spell wasn't strong enough to put you sleep aswell, but do not fear God of thunder, I am not here to hurt anyone."

Thor glared at her. "Why then do you have a knife in your hand?"

Suddenly the woman was right in front of him. She leaned close and whispered; "I need to make a cut."

Thor let out a roar, partly because he was startled, partly because of anger, and tried to punch her.

The Seeress however, was too fast for him. She seemed to disappear and appear again, grabbing Thor by the throat.

"I told you, no one will get hurt."

Thor tried to wrestle himself free without success.

The Seeress turned to Loki, still holding Thor with her another hand.

"The healer didn't have the time to tell you, but you know it yourself already, right? Your child is stillborn," she said.

Loki slowly turned his face to her, his eyes still staring into nothingness. Thor wanted to shout, but could barely breathe.

"Yes..." the dark- haired man said weakly. The feeling of a new life inside him had died, and had been replaced with emptiness. "…have you come for her soul?"

The Seeress laughed. "Usually, that would have been the case; I am the keeper of the dead after all, the prophet who knows how each man will die."

"Please, don't take her. I can offer myself instead," Loki pleaded.

"An intriguing offer," The woman said, leaning in closer. "To take the soul of Loki, one of the most powerful Gods in all the nine realms… there are many who would love having you killed…"

Slowly she raised her dagger. "…but alas, it is not yet your time, God of Mischief."

Thor watched in horror as the Seeress plunged her knife into Loki's abdomen, and made an incision across it.

Loki screamed until there was no air in his lungs, before his mind blacked- out.

The Seeress let go of Thor, and with one grotesque move shoved her hand inside the wound that was now gushing with blood.

The thunder God lay on the floor, gasping for air. He watched the monstrous happening in front of him, wishing it was all a dream.

The woman pulled out a bloody mess from the midst of Loki's intestines. It took a while for Thor to realize that it was a baby.

Finally he felt like he could stand up, and charged towards her. "What have you done devil woman!"

"By Odin's beard, you are tiring," the Seeress sighed, holding the child on her arm. Quickly, she waved her hand and the cut on Loki's stomach sealed itself.

Then she placed her hand on the infant and immediately she started wailing.

In an instant, Thor stopped at his tracks, and Loki woke up. They both stared at the scene in utter disbelief.

The Seeress smiled. "The one who is born dead, yet lives," she said. "It is written that this child shall be Hela, the ruler of the underworld, the only one who can cross the realms of the living and the dead, for she has already done it at birth."

She handed the baby into Loki's trembling arms. The little girl calmed down instantly when held close to his chest. Loki felt her skin. It was cold as ice, and had a blue hue to it.

At a first glance she might have looked dead, but at a closer look you could clearly see her little chest rising as she breathed.

"It will not happen," Thor said suddenly, with anger in his voice. "No matter what the Norns have decided in their deceiving little heads, my daughter will not be the queen of the dead."

"Very well," the Seeress said, grinning with all of her teeth. "…but fate is fate, what is written is written, and no one can change that."

Thor was about to shout something in return, but the woman had already disappeared.

All around them, healers and patients started waking up.

"Loki…" was the only word Thor could utter out, sitting down on the side of the bed. "…what are we going to do?"

The dark- haired man looked up from the infant at Thor's confused expression.

"I thought I lost her…" he said wearily. "…so the fact that she's alive is the only thing I care about right now. I will worry about the destinies and fates later, if you don't mind."

"Right yes, I don't suppose there's much we can do," Thor said, reaching out his hand to touch the baby. He too was surprised by how cold she was.

"Why don't I take her, so you can sleep?" he offered, as Loki looked dead tired.

"No!" Loki exclaimed, clutching the child even closer to him. Thor was surprised by the reaction. "I will sleep with her tonight, please go and see if Fenris is alright."

"Right…" Thor muttered, feeling quite hurt that Loki couldn't trust him with his own child.

Exhausted, he walked out of the healing chamber, the words of the Seeress still ringing in his ears.

-END-

* * *

_Just FYI, I took the character Seeress from the comic Thor: Trials Of Loki, where she is the keeper of the death. She also sort of appears in the original norse mythology._

_Hope you enjoyed this :))_


End file.
